Come What May
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: El día de la boda de Lily y James, muchos nervios y muchas historias pequeñas dentro de una sola, el día más feñiz de la vida de los señores Potter y sus amigos.


Hola gente!os voy a dejar este fic sobre Lily y James ;) Espero que os guste, es un poco pesado pero yo me lo pasé muy bien escribiéndolo . Espero que lo disfruteis!!

**

* * *

**

**Come What May**

Never knew I could

feel like this,

like I've never seen

the sky before.

Todos se encontraban muy nerviosos esa mañana. Faltaban pocas horas para el gran momento, y todos los que iban a estar presentes habían madrugado.

Las mujeres, por un lado, estaban preparando a la pelirroja o preparándose a sí mismas. Había túnicas de gala de todos los colores por todas partes, y los más diversos peinados. Pero lo mejor de todos ello se juntaba en esa muchacha pelirroja, la única que iba vestida de blanco.

A su lado estaban tres chicas vestidas con la misma túnica, con la diferencia de que una iba vestida de color rojo, la segunda de color azul y la tercera de color verde. La túnica de las tres tenía escote de barco, y las mangas (tres veces más amplias que sus manos) les tapaban completamente los brazos. Debajo de esa túnica llevaban un vestido largo y de tirantes.

En cambio, la muchacha vestida de blanco tenía un vestido con escote "palabra de honor", unos guantes blancos que le cubrían sus manos y todo el antebrazo. La falda no era muy amplia, más bien parecía la de un vestido normal y corriente, salvo por el hecho de que aunque la chica no se moviera, los pliegues que tenía en la parte de abajo se movían continuamente en un suave balanceo, como si estuviera flotando. Llevaba su pelo graciosamente recogido en un moño, con dos mechones de pelo suelto enmarcando su cara. Pero lo más bello de la muchacha era su enorme sonrisa, y esos grandes ojos verde esmeralda que contemplaban todo con una mezcla de melancolía y enorme alegría, que cualquiera que los mirara se tranquilizaría por un momento. Aunque por aquellos días estar tranquilo resultaba verdaderamente difícil.

Por otro lado, los hombres también se estaban preparando. Bueno, todavía no habían empezado del todo, sólo el novio y sus tres mejores amigos llevaban ya vestidos un buen rato. En realidad, ellos cuatro ya estaban listos, lo único que faltaba era "preparar" psicológicamente a James.

- Venga, Cornamenta, ¡tranquilízate! Tampoco es tan terrible casarse- dijo un hombre con el pelo castaño y el rostro joven, aunque cansado.

- Lunático, no le mientas; ¡tiene que ser terrible casarse!- replicó otro con el cabello negro y ligeramente largo- Oye, Peter, ayúdanos, ¡quiere dejar plantada a Lily!

Al oír eso el más bajito de los cuatro, que había estado durante toda la mañana ausente, dando un respingo dijo:

- James, yo creo... ¡haz lo que quieras!- exclamó de repente, y no pudiendo aguantar más salió fuera para poder ordenar sus ideas con tranquilidad.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sirius.

- ¿Qué diablos le pasa?- preguntó, extrañado.

- En todas las bodas le pasa lo mismo. En la de los Lovegood hasta lloró... - y mirando a James, Remus cambió de tema- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- James ni siquiera intentó decir "nada", no le salían las palabras. Ya lo había intentado antes y no podía hablar.

- No puede hablar- respondió Sirius por él, un poco más serio. James asintió.

- Ya veo. Entonces supongo que no podrás decir "Sí, quiero", ¿no?- James giró la cabeza a los lados en señal de negación- Está bien. ¿Sabías que Snape ha venido?

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron Sirius y James a la vez.

- Ja, ja. Sabía que ibas a reaccionar ante eso...

- � No te burles, Remus, estoy muy nervioso- era la primera vez que James hablaba esa mañana.

- Venga, James, ¡ni que fueras a atarte algo fijo, por el resto de tu vida y que luego no pudieras escaparte de ello! ¡Uy! Lo siento... es eso exactamente lo que vas a hacer.

- Sirius, cállate- le espetó Remus sin reparos -. James, tranquilízate, fuiste tú el que le propuso esto a Lily, ya te lo has pensado bastante bien... ¿qué problema encuentras ahora?

- Tengo miedo- se limitó a responder él.

Ante esa respuesta, Remus salió afuera a tomar aire. Aprovechando su ausencia, Sirius le susurró a James:

- Si quieres, te ayudo a escaparte. Tengo la moto fuera.

I want to vanish

inside your kiss.

Everyday I love you

more and more.

Lily no parecía nerviosa. Todo el que la conocía sabía que por dentro tenía un poco de miedo, pero no lo demostraba. Por el contrario, seguía con su sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizar a todos. Pero ¿quién la tranquilizaría a ella? Si tan solo pudiera ver a James...

- No seas tonta- la reprendió la chica vestida de rojo, muy morena y con unos ojos marrones profundos -. Sabes perfectamente que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia, Lily.

- Amy, por favor, búscate de mi parte y dile que necesito hablar con él. Te dirá cualquier cosa para tranquilizarme, no hará falta ni que le vea. Por favor.

- De acuerdo, Lily. Pero... - pero al ver la cara angustiada de su amiga, tuvo que aceptar.

- Gracias- le susurró la chica, y, un poco más tranquila, se puso a hablar con las demás.

Amy se dirigió a donde supuestamente deberían encontrarse el novio y sus amigos, pero, como ella ya se había imaginado, ninguno de ellos estaba ahí.

Se puso a buscarles por el edificio y los jardines, pero al único que encontró fue a Remus.

- ¡Hola, Amy! – saludó él, contento.

- Ah, hola, Remus- respondió ella, incómoda; había intentado evitarle.

- ¿Qué tal te van las cosas?- preguntó él, todavía sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres decir si te he echado de menos?- respondió ella con otra pregunta, tras pensar la respuesta un poco.

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir- reconoció.

- Remus, yo... sí, tengo que reconocer que te echo de menos- la muchacha bajó la mirada- A ti... ¿qué tal te van las cosas?

- Igual que a ti- admitió él, mirándola, sin sonrisa alguno ahora, sólo con expresión triste.

- Pero... ya tomamos una decisión... no hay vuelta atrás, ¿verdad?- preguntó ella, en tono de súplica, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

De repente, él hizo un movimiento repentino, alargando un brazo, como queriendo abrazarla, pero se contuvo y sin atreverse a mirarla, dijo:

- ¿Estabas buscando a James? Se ha ido con Sirius al lago- le dio dos besos en las mejillas y añadió -: Suerte con la ceremonia. Adiós, Amy- y se dirigió hacía el castillo, con semblante decidido, dejando a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella, en cambio, no le dijo adiós.

Secándose las lágrimas, Amy se dirigió hacía el lago, donde tantas cosas había pasado con sus amigos. Sin duda, si James necesitaba pensar, era lógico que se hubiera dirigido allí.

Al final le encontró a él sólo, contemplando el lago y tirando trozos de pan de vez en cuando.

- Ey, Jimmy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Sirius?- dijo ella, fingiendo una sonrisa para animar a su mejor amigo.

- Hola, Amy. Sirius se ha ido, no le gusta estar aquí. Le trae demasiados malos recuerdos.

- Sí, es verdad. ¿Todavía no sabe dónde está?

- No... la ha buscado, pero es cola hubiera tragado la tierra. Él buscándola y yo estoy aquí pensando si merece la pena casarnos ahora que todo está tan mal...

- ¡Vamos, James! Veo normales los nervios, yo también los tuve... ya sabes, cuando Remus y yo...- y al ver que le estaba temblando la voz, cambió de tema- Veo normales los nervios, pro esa excusa que has puesto, es eso, una excusa.

- Pero sabes que conmigo estará en peligro. Mi familia está amenazada por los mortífagos, sabes que estará en peligro.

- Por favor, James, no empieces tú también con esas cosas- le reprendió ella, parecía bastante enfadada -. Sé que estará en peligro, pero ¿crees que ella se quedará tranquila mientras tú la dejas por su seguridad? Ella no es como yo, te aseguro que no no lo aceptaría.

Entonces James comprendió por qué decía todo eso su amiga. Aunque todos pensaban que eran la pareja perfecta, Remus y ella habían roto un mes antes, pero ninguno de los dos había dado ninguna explicación. Simplemente a partir de ese día ninguno de los dos sonreía, y el característico sentido del humor de Amy se había perdido. Pero sabía que su amigo debería haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para dejarla, porque todavía le veía sufriendo aunque no tanto como a ella, que había perdido todas las ganas de todo.

Por lo que acababa de decir su amiga, James podía deducir que Remus la había dejado porque él también estaba amenazado, aunque casi nunca hablaba de eso con nadie.

- Está bien, Amy. Gracias por aclararme las cosas, ahora sé que lo último que haría sería dejarla- y, dándole un abrazo, se fue corriendo a buscar a Sirius, pero antes de entrar le gritó :- ¡Dile a Lily que la quiero!

Listen to my heart

can you hear it says  
Telling me to give

you everything

Cuando perdió de vista a James, Amy volvió hacía el lugar donde se encontraba Lily y le dijo que James estaba también muy nervioso pero que lo último que haría sería dejarla y que la quería. La reacción de Lily tuvo dos partes: al principio se tapó la cara con las manos, y parecía que iba a echarse a llorar, pero en seguida se le pasó y empezó a dar saltitos como una loca por toda la habitación. Amy estaba feliz. Al fin y al cabo su presencia allí había servido para algo.

- ¿James te dijo eso?- le preguntó Lily cuando se calmó.

- Sí.

- Pero, ¿esas fueron sus palabras exactas?- insistió la muchacha.

- "Sé que lo último que haría sería dejarla..."- dijo Amy, imitando el tono noble de James, lo que provocó que Lily riera -. "¡Dile a Lily que la quiero!"... sí, esas fueron sus palabras exactas- le respondió su amiga, ignorando que por unos instantes James había dudado sobre lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Genial!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Lily- ¡Genial! ¿Ves? Ya te lo había dicho, James me tranquilizaría sin siquiera verme. ¡Qué buena eres! No tendrías por qué haber ido y sin embargo le buscaste, ¡si es que eres un cielo!- esto último lo dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Al verlas así, una mujer vestida de verde se acercó con otra que iba de azul y les dijo:

- ¡Eh, que nosotras también somos las damas de honor! ¡No hay abrazo para nosotras?

Entonces las cuatro se dieron un gran y largo abrazo, como ésos que solían darse en sus años de Hogwarts, cada vez que alguna de ellas tenía algún problema (que X chico no le había mirado lo suficiente, que había sacado una nota baja en el examen de Defensa...). habían pasado más de dos años desde el último abrazo de ese tipo. La verdad era que esa era la primera vez que estaban las cuatro juntas en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, la primera en hablar fue la misma chica de verde.

- Hablando en serio, Lily, ¿quién lo iba a decir? "Boda de James Potter y Lily Evans!, Aceptémoslo, si alguien hubiera dicho eso en sexto, habría acabado con un ojo morado.

- Y con un par de cuernos en una parte censurada de su cuerpo- añadió Lily, entre las carcajadas de las demás.

- Lo vuestro fue muy fuerte, un año os odiabais con todo vuestro ser y al siguiente que si James por aquí, que si he quedado con él por allá... - dijo Avril, la de azul.

- Yo siempre supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro- esta vez fue Amy la que habló.

- Sí, claro, tus dos mejores amigos juntos, ¡qué bonito!

Las cuatro siguieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que a alguna se le ocurrió mirar el reloj.

- Sarah, vamos, rápido, ¿qué hay que hacer ahora?- Lily estaba muy nerviosa y le pedía explicaciones a su dama de honor vestida de verde.

- Lil, tranquila, ¿vale? Todas sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer en la ceremonia, ya lo hemos hecho antes- de pronto se cayó, y, avergonzada, intentó seguir como si no hubiera dicho nada - ... Pero lo repetimos, ¿eh? Por si acaso.

- ¡Avril, ponte en tu sitio!- le decía Amy con una voz demasiado entusiasta.

Las pobres estaban muy nerviosas, Lily no paraba de quejarse y de ponerse más nerviosa, diciendo que su boda iba a ser un completo desastre.

La que más entusiasmo tenía era Amy, que intentaba que las demás lo hicieran lo mejor posible. Pero era difícil, porque ninguna había practicado mucho lo que iban a hacer. Típico de ellas: dejarlo todo para el último momento.

Seasons may change...

winter to spring  
but I love you

until the end of time

Sirius se había quedado en el Comedor viendo pasar los canapés mientras esperaba que James volviera del lago.

El lago...

No se había imaginado volver a ese lugar así, antes de tiempo. Sólo, sin ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida, aunque últimamente algo estresante para él.

- No puede ser... no puedo seguir con esto... mañana... sí, acabaré mañana...

Canuto giró su cabeza unos centímetros a la derecha y pudo ver a una silueta bajita y regordeta asomada a una ventana con vistas a los invernaderos.

Cogiendo un canapé de las bandejas que flotaban se acercó a su amigo y se preparó para hablar con él.

- ¡Peter! Oye, antes has estado un poco raro, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó con total naturalidad. No era alguien de los que se andaba con rodeos.

- S-Sirius... es, es que estos días he... bueno, he estado m-muy agobiado con lo de la boda... y... bueno, ya sabes como me pongo con estas cosas... sobretodo si se trata de James y Lily.

Black se quedó mirando a Pettigrew con el ceño fruncido. Siempre había sabido cuando Colagusano mentía, se le notaba perfectamente en sus ojos, que buscaban por cualquier parte una salida, y ese nerviosismo en la voz... Definitivamente, no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

- Colagusano, ¿qué ocultas? – le preguntó mirándome a los ojos, que parecían huir de los suyos.

- Tranquilo, Sirius- Peter ahora hablaba tranquilamente -. Todo acabará mañana, te lo prometo.

Entonces Sirius creyó en su palabra. Y tenía motivos para hacerlo en ese momento, porque en este caso Peter creía estar diciendo la verdad.

Pero a veces suceden cosas que se salen de nuestras manos, y lo que en un principio dábamos por hecho, nos acaba sorprendiendo.

Después de decir esto los dos amigos se despidieron porque Peter tenía que ir a sacar unas fotos a algunos invitados.

Sirius se quedó solo. Siguió mirando por la ventana abierta hacía los invernaderos. También se podía ver el lago. Allí estaban dos personas ablando, sentadas en la orilla.

En el lago se despidió de ella... tuvo que dejarla, y aunque prometió volver a buscarla, no pudo cumplirlo. Había fallado en su propósito, su hermano se había unido a los mortífagos... y nunca volvió a verla. Esperaba que vineira a la boda, pero Lily le dijo que seguía escondida.

Se negaba a perder la esperanza de volver a estar con ella, de verla, de poder volver a divertirse como lo hacía antes. Ahora ni siquiera él tenía ganas de hacer bromas, pues todo estaba tan mal que él era el primero en decir que no era tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando recién se conocieron ninguno de los dos podía permanecer en la misma habitación más de cinco minutos seguidos sin acabar, como mínimo, gritándose. Pero poco a poco ambos fueron descubriendo que necesitaban esas peleas para comunicarse, y al final llegaron al acuerdo de que una amistad sería lo mejor para que acabaran los derramamientos de sangre. De ahí al siguiente nivel sólo había un paso que Sirius no tardó mucho en dar.

Y poco a poco se fueron volviendo indispensables el uno para el otro... pero todo acabó tristemente en su último curso.

Ella no fue lo que se dice "su primer amor", había sido el único de verdad. Y siempre lo sería. Pasara lo que pasara, siempre la iba a buscar, aunque Voldemort siguiera amenazándolos a todos, pasara lo que pasara, nunca perdería las esperanzas de volver a verla.

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you,

until my dying day

- Mira, Lily, si no te calmas te tendré que echar un hechizo estimulante.

- Avril, es el día de mi boda, no puedo ir con cara dormida al altar.

- Girls, calmaos las dos- Amy seguía sin perder la paciencia.

Mientras las demás hablaban, Sarah iba leyendo unas cosas que tenía apuntadas en un pergamino. Cuando terminó, miró a Lily con duda.

- Cariño, ¿les has explicado a tus padres todo sobre la ceremonia?

Lily palideció y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

- ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Pobrecitos, se van a asustar mucho!

Amy y Sarah se miraron. Deberían haberse encargado ellas de explicarle la situación a la familia de su amiga.

- Bueno, es una boda, ¿qué tiene de extraordinaro?- Avril no compartía para nada la preocupación de las demás.

- Lo que pasa es que no es una boda normal. Bueno, no para ellos- puntualizó la pelirroja- Y la parte en la que rompamos los espejos con un Expelliarmus, pues ya me dirás tú...

- Pero amos a ver, eso forma parte de la ceremonia, los muggles tienen que hacer algo parecido- sus amigas negaron con la cabeza -. Entonces, ¿cómo es una boda muggle?

- Depende de la religión- se apresuró a contestar Sarah, que trabajaba en relaciones con muggles-; pero en la mayoría no hay nada, simplemente leen algo, luego firman un documento, algo así como un contrato, y ya está. El beso final y ¡vivan los novios!

Parecía que Avril se estaba tomando el tema a risa, pues sonreía demasiado y le faltaba poco para soltar una carcajada.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que eso es casarse para un muggle?- pero al ver que sus amigas asentían, su gesto cambió por completo y parpadeaba, incrédula -. Entonces se van a sorprender con la boda de hoy, sí.

Las cuatro siguieron ensayando lo que iban a hacer en unos minutos, y a veces podían oír a Avril susurrando para sí misma: "Lo que hay que oír".

- Desde que se había despedido de Amy, remus había estado buscando a James por todas partes. Hasta que, irónicamente, su amigo le encontró a él.

- ¡Remus! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!

Remus frunció el entrecejo. Iba a abrir la boca para contestarle que él también había estado buscándole, pero James le interrumpió.

- Y ¿sabes qué? Me he encontrado con Amy. ¡Adoro a esa chica! Es la mejor amiga que he podido conocer, y la más dulce. Lily también, pero sólo cuando no está enfadada conmigo...

James seguía y seguía hablando y su amigo hacía como que le escuchaba. Era uno de esos momentos en los que James Potter decidía comenzar un monólogo que podía durar todo lo que él quisiera, repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez de diferentes formas. Por fortuna, James todavía no había bebido nada, porque de lo contrario, el monólogo sería mucho más insufrible...

En vez de escucharle, Remus se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho su amigo.

Sí, Amy era la persona más dulce que había conocido nunca. Pero lo suyo era imposible, habían demasiadas cosas en juego si ellos seguían juntos, y la primera de ellas era su seguridad. Él no iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriera, y si podía evitarlo separándose de ella, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque fuera lo que más le pudiera doler.

Decidió no seguir pensando más en esa decisión que había tomado hacía ya mucho tiempo, y se puso a observar lo que tenía a su alrededor. James seguía hablando, y parecía que de verdad pensaba que le estaban haciendo caso. Ambos se encontraban en los terrenos del colegio, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, y en frente de el gran reloj del castillo.

- James...

- ...porque yo la quiero mucho, y sé que ella antes me odiaba, pero a pesar de eso ya ves dónde hemos acabado. Pero sigo diciendo que es un poco arisca a veces...

- ¡Cornamenta!

- ¿Qué quieres, Lunático? ¡Ves, ya me has desconcentrado! Tendré que volver a empezar otra vez- cogió aire para poder dar comienzo a otro interminable monólogo, pero remus le interrumpió.

- Ya es la hora.

James cerró la boca de sopetón, y se le quitaron las ganas de hablar.

Suddenly the world

seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves

with such a perfect grace

"La hora ha llegado demasiado rápido. No estoy preparada. ¿para qué le habré dicho que sí?"

"Porque le quieres"

Le decía una vocecita en su cabeza. Pero había otra voz, más traviesa, que le decía: "¿Y qué? No serás la primera en no cumplir una promesa".

Tomó aire. A su lado estaba Amy, que también parecía un poco nerviosa, pero más que nada, contenta. Se sonrieron. Lily sentía mucho que Jessica no pudiera estar con ella en ese momento, con todo lo que las dos habían pasado juntas, pero se había acabado resignando a que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder volver a ver a su amiga. Además, todavía tenía a Amy. Con eso era más que suficiente.

Reuniendo todo su valor, la pelirroja dio unos pasos al frente, donde la esperaba Sirius, ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas. No pudo hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela.

Los dos salieron de los invernaderos seguidos muy de cerca por las tres damas de honor, y se encaminaron al altar que Dumbledore había instalado en los terrenos del colegio. Y, como él había predicho (una coincidencia como cualquier otra, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en abril) no había ni una nube en el cielo, y no había ninguna duda acerca del buen tiempo que les esperaba. Un buen presagio para casarse.

Siguieron caminando, y cada vez se acercaban más al altar. Lily ya podía distinguir algunas caras conocidas en la fila de atrás.

La mayoría eran ex compañeros de Hogwarts y amigos de amigos. Los importantes de verdad, como su familia y amigos cercanos estaban sentados en las primeras filas.

De repente Lily sintió un sentimiento de culpa convertido en un pinchazo en su estómago.

"Cuando James y Sirius vean a Severus en las filas del medio..."

Suddenly my life

doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

Lily estaba preciosa. Sólo se la podía ver de lejos, pero cada vez se acercaba más e iba dejando más cohibido a James, quien la miraba maravillado. Ahora ni se acordaba que hacía unas horas dudaba de lo que iba a hacer. En esos momentos pensaba que no podía tener nada más claro.

Para no ponerse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, giró su cabeza un poco y miró directamente al que sería el maestro de la ceremonia, Albus Dumbledore. Éste le miró unos segundos, y sin previo aviso le guiñó un ojo tras sus lentes de media luna. James parpadeó y al momento siguiente Dumbledore estaba tan tranquilo, mirando hacía el infinito.

A James se le escapó una sonrisa. Ese gesto por parte de su ex director le daba una tranquilidad que nadie más habría conseguido proporcionarle en esos momentos.

Apartó la vista de él y miró a los invitados. En frente suyo estaban Remus y Peter, sonriéndole. Este último seguía con su cámara de fotos colgada al cuello, y miraba alrededor para poder sacar más fotos.

Un poco más tranquilo, James se puso a mirar disimuladamente al resto de los invitados. Vislumbró a la hermana de Lily, claramente disgustada, sentada al lado de sus padres. Tenía expresión de querer estar en todos lados menos allí.

De repente un "oh" general le sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró hacia delante. Venía cogida del brazo de Sirius, ambos iban muy sonrientes, aunque Lily algo avergonzada y sonrojada.

Pronto Lily llegó donde él se encontraba para poder dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

Sirius le soltó el brazo con mucha parsimonia y se hizo a un lado, cerca de donde ya se habían situado Amy, Sarah y Avril.

James y Lily se miraron por primera vez en aquel día, y se sonrieron ampliamente. Los dos habían tenido dudas sobre lo que iban a hacer a continuación, y los dos lo sabían. Pero también sabían que llegado el momento de la verdad ni se les ocurriría echarse atrás.

Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore consideró que todo estaba listo para comenzar.

And there's no mountain too high  
no river too wide  
sing out this song

and I'll be there by your side

- Bienvenidos seáis todos- empezó, extendiendo los brazos en señal de bienvenida- a esta ceremonia. Hoy celebraremos la unión mágica entre James Potter y Lily Evans.

Les hizo un gesto a los dos para que se acercaran más y ellos así lo hicieron.

- No existe montaña lo suficientemente alta ni lo bastante ancha para separar a estos dos magos a partir de unos minutos. Claro está, si ellos lo quieren así- primero miró a James a los ojos, y clavó en ellos sus profundos ojos azules, instándole a que agregara algo.

- Así lo queremos- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Dumbledore repitió la misma operación con Lily. Sus ojos mantuvieron el contacto unos instantes, pero el mago en seguida tuvo que apartar la mirada. Nunca había podido penetrar en los ojos de Lily.

Ella al darse cuenta sólo pudo sonreír. Y añadió, apoyando a James:

- Así lo queremos.

A continuación Dumbledore les pidió las varitas. Detrás suyo había una especie de fuente, y en la punta de sus "grifos" colocoó las varitas, de modo que quedaron la una frente a la otra.

El maestro de la ceremonia murmuró unas palabras y el cielo se oscureció. No llegaba luz de ninguna parte, nadie podía ver nada. Pero tras un murmullo, una pequeña luz se fue forjando de la punta de las varitas. En un segundo una luz blanca cegadora inundó el lugar, dando paso después a la oscuridad, seguida por un hilo de colores que unió las dos varitas.

Todos miraban hacia la fuente sin articular palabra, hasta la familia de lily se había quedado maravillada del espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

Pronto volvió la luz del día y las luces de las varitas se apagaron.

- Si los novios quisieran decir algo antes de efectuar la promesa, éste es el momento- informó Dumbledore.

Lily y James se miraron. Sí, dirían en voz alta los votos que habían preparado en casa.

Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you,

until the end of time

- Lily Evans...

- James Potter...

- Juntos hemos pasado muchísimas cosas...

- ...y seguiremos pasándolas...

- ..."sabes que las nubes seguirán juntándose...

- ...incluso puede que las estrellas se choquen...

- ...pero siempre te voy a querer...

- ...hasta el fin de mis días".

Los dos se miraron y al instante siguiente se estaban abrazando. Nadie sabía que esa frase la habían usado un año antes, cuando quedaron comprometidos, y aunque nadie conocía el significado exacto de esas palabras, todos rompieron en aplausos. A algunos como a Sirius ya se les había escapado alguna que otra lagrimilla.

Todos los presentes estaban realmente emocionados por las palabras que los novios se habían dedicado y el posterior abrazo.

Albus también se había emocionado, pero recuperó la compostura en seguida, y, haciendo uso de su título de maestro de ceremonias, mandó muy sutilmente a callar a los presentes.

- Queridos amigos, a todos nos ha llegado al corazón este grato momento, pero he de recordarles a los futuros Señores Potter que todavía deben formular la promesa.

La promesa era el final de la ceremonia de unión. En ella los novios manifestaban las razones por las cuales querían tener una unión mágica.

Ambos estaban algo abrumados. Sentían los ojos de todos los presentes clavados en ellos, esperando que comenzaran con su promesa.

Viendo que a James no le salían las palabras, fue Lily la que tuvo que empezar.

Come what may...

- Pase lo que pase...- comenzó, con sus sonrisa tranquilizadora dirigida a James.

Come what may...

- Pase lo que pase- repitió James mirando a Lily.

I will love you...

- Te voy a querer

- Te voy a querer

Until my dying day.

- Hasta el día de mi muerte- acabaron los dos a la vez.

Sirius se había acercado hacía ellos sin ser visto para darles los anillos, pero tuvo que conformarse con poder ver en primera fila el beso de los novios, que ya no aguantaban a que la ceremonia acabase.

Todos aplaudieron, y algunos incluso se levantaron para ver mejor. Un momento después los Potter ya se habían separado y se habían cogido de la mano.

Lo que pasó después fue la continuación de lo que Avril podía llamara una boda "normal".

Las tres damas de honor fueron hacía ellos y les ofrecieron unos presentes mágicos para bendecir la nueva unión.

Amy fue la primera. Se acercó a ellos, dio dos besos a cada uno y sacó su varita, hizo un movimiento complicado con ella y en el aire apareció una pequeña llama verde. Mientras dejaba que los presentes la admiraran, hizo aparecer una extraña botella y en ella guardó la llama. Al cerrarla le entregó la botella a Lily.

Después se les acercó Sarah, que saludó a los dos y empezó a mover las manos simulando una danza. Poco a poco un pequeño viento se fue formando entre sus manos, y cuando fue lo suficientemente grande lo embotelló en una botella similar a la anterior.

Por último Avril fue hacia ellos y les saludó igual que sus compañeras. Alzó la varita, murmuró unas palabras y e la punta de su varita salió un chorro de agua que empezó a dar vueltas en el aire, sin llegar a tocar el suelo. Sirius se acercó a ella y le entregó una copa, en la que metieron el agua. Pero en esta ocasión, no la guardaron, si no que Lily y James tuvieron que beber de la copa hasta vaciarla.

Tras los presentes mágicos, Avril y Sarah fueron a sentarse a un rincón, porque ellas no tenían nada más que hacer en la ceremonia. Amy, en cambio, era la madrina y tenía que quedarse con Sirius hasta que todo acabara.

Sirius y Amy les entregaron un precioso gato negro, y Lily lo cogió de forma muy cariñosa. Con el pequeño gatito pasaron bajo una escalera, y volvieron al altar.

En él el padrino había hecho aparecer un gran espejo ovalado. Los dos cogieron sus varitas y se dispusieron a realizar el primer hechizo tras la unión de las varitas.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- exclamaron los dos a la vez, apuntando hacía el espejo.

Éste tardo un momento en hacerse añicos, en trozos muy grandes, y Avril, que estaba mirando a Petunia Evans, rió divertida.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso?- le preguntó molesta Sarah.

- La cara de la hermana de Lily- respondió sinceramente Avril-. ¡Es que... mírala! ¡Si parece que pensara que en vez de traer siete años de buena suerte romper un espejo fuera lo peor del mundo!

Sarah no dijo nada. Avril la miró, comprendiendo que era eso lo que en realidad pensaba la hermana de su amiga.

- Lo que hay que oír...

Suddenly the world

seems such a perfect place

La boda ya había terminado. James y Lily estaban casados y disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amigos en el banquete nupcial, que celebraron en el Gran Comedor.

Todos estaban muy contentos, habían olvidado todos los problemas del mundo para concentrarse en ese día de felicidad. Hasta Amy y Remus se comportaban como lo habían hecho siempre, para crear el mejor ambiente posible.

- Bueno, pareja, ¿y para cuándo el bebé?

Los dos se sonrojaron y sus miradas se cruzaron, buscando una respuesta.

- Dejadnos descansar un poco, ¿eh? Ya nos encargaremos de eso dentro de un tiempo- acabó por responder Lily.

- ¡Me pido ser el padrino!

- Sirius, ya has sido el padrino e boda, no abuses- le regañó Amy.

- ¿Cómo que no abuse? Ya verás, seré el mejor padrino de todos, estaré con él más que sus propios padres.

- ¿Él?- preguntó Remus.

- Es una corazonada- puntualizó Sirius.

- Bueno, y si es "él", ¿cómo le llamaríais?

- Harry- contestó Lily sin pensarlo.

- James- respondió automáticamente el otro interesado.

Lily miró de forma extraña a su marido.

- Cielo, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero no voy a llamar James a mi hijo.

- ¿Qué pasa con James? ¡Es un nombre bien bonito!

- Sí, claro...

Lily y James siguieron hablando sobre el tema olvidando la presencia de los demás. Ellos lo notaron y decidieron dejar solos a los recién casados.

- Pero vamos a ver, ¿qué tienes en contra de mi nombre?- seguía preguntando James.

- ¡Nada! Simplemente no quiero seguir con esa tradición de ponerle al niño el nombre de su padre, eso es todo.

- Bueno, mejor que lleguemos a un acuerdo cuando sea el momento.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Sabes qué?- cambió de tema James- Antes he visto a Snivellus también conocido como Quejicus entre los invitados.

- ¿Ah, sí?- le contestó Lily algo nerviosa.

- Sí. Pero no pasa nada. Comprendo que os hicierais amigos, y como no me ha molestado, no me importa para nada que haya venido a la boda.

- Me alegra que pienses así- dijo Lily sonriente.

Acercaron sus caras. Estaban cada vez más cerca, y cuando se iban a besar...

CLICK!

- ¿Pero qué...?- James abrió los ojos y se apartó en seguida. Lily hizo lo mismo.

Al mirar hacia delante se encontró a un hombre bajito tras una cámara de fotos.

- ¡Colagusano!

- ¡Lo siento, James! ¡Sirius y Remus me obligaron!

- Tranquilo, Cornamenta, sólo queríamos una foto- apoyó Remus.

James y Lily sonreían, no se habían molestado.

- No pasa nada- les aseguró James.

- En ese caso, ¿quién quiere una foto con el padrino?

- Venga, poneos allí delante- les indicó Peter a Sirius, Lily y James.

- Oye, Peter, sácame una copia, ¿vale?- le pidió Avril.

- Vale. Bueno, ¿preparados?

- Lily, esta foto va a hacer historia de lo guapos que salimos tú y yo- le dijo Sirius.

Todos rieron, y los tres sonrieron para la foto, gritando "¡Meigas Fritas!" riendo.

CLICK!

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you,

until my dying day.

Espero que os haya gustado seguramente haré un fic sobre Amy y Remus, depende de lo que me digáis en los reviews!!! ;) 

Selene Laitalath


End file.
